Mientras Duerme
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Reto NaruHina mes del Terror. Día: 1 de noviembre. Por primera vez, Naruto realmente mostró una sonrisa arrepentida, triste… desesperada. —Porque, Hinata, soy un demonio y ésta es la única forma que sé amar. —entonces, la atravesó con un mano por el pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, fue rápido, seco, indoloro. Naruto/Hinata. One-shot.


**Mientras Duerme.**

**Resumen: **Reto NaruHina mes del Terror. Por primera vez, Naruto realmente mostró una sonrisa arrepentida, triste… desesperada. —Porque, Hinata, soy un demonio y ésta es la única forma que sé amar. —entonces, la atravesó con un mano por el pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, fue rápido, seco, indoloro. Naruto/Hinata One-shot.

** Pareja:** Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga.

**Género:** Intento de Horror, Sobrenatural.

**Aclaraciones:** Este one-shot fue realizado con motivo del **Reto de terror NaruHina** organizado por el grupo '**El amor al NaruHina**'. Muchas Gracias a **Delta Elena** por invitarme a participar.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Día: 01 de noviembre del 2012.

* * *

Con cautela, se subió a la silla y colocó la soga, que ella misma habría preparado con anterioridad, alrededor de su cuello.

_Suicidio_.

No, no era suicidio, sino liberación. Ya no podía aguantar, diecisiete años de tortura eran suficientes, le costaba imaginar cómo sería el calvario si viviera más de ochenta.

_Vamos, es lo mejor…_

Sin pensarlo mucho, porque sabía que si lo analizaba mejor, el miedo a la muerte la envolvería, hizo un movimiento brusco de tal manera de hacer caer la silla. El impacto del objeto al chocar contra el suelo fue acompañado de la sensación de ahogo. Sus cuencas se abrieron de par en par, se llevó las manos, por mera inercia, a dónde tenía la soga, tratando de quitársela, su cuerpo clamaba por aire desesperado. Era doloroso, lento, horrible, pero parecía que pronto funcionaría.

Esta vez sí completaría su objetivo.

Siguió luchando con la soga, a pesar de que no era eso lo que quería. Su cuerpo trataba de evitar la inminente muerte. Comenzó a sentir que lloraba, tosía desesperaba, se agitaba, trataba de alcanzar alguna superficie en la cual pudiera sostenerse. Cada vez se sentía más cansada, débil, mareada, tenía miedo…

Estaba luchando por su vida. Parecía que llevaba allí horas, pero en realidad sólo eran menos de 3 minutos. La sensación de ahogo la aterraba, porque le recordaba a _eso_, aun así ya no había marcha atrás. Lo sentía, cada vez estaba más cerca de morir.

—¡Hinata!—la voz de su hermanita menor llegó de algún lado, muy lejos, pero no le prestó atención, sólo tenía cabeza para comprender que ya pronto la tortura acabaría—¡Mamá, ayúdame!

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia. A la final, ya no escuchaba nada, no veía nada, el dolor parecía haberse disipado, sus manos dejaron de tratar de soltar la soga y simplemente cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, su vista se fue nublando hasta todo fue oscuro.

Terminó sintiéndose como una muñequita colgada al techo de una casa.

* * *

¿Estaba muerta?

Abrió los ojos y pudo divisar una luz blanca que la dejó ciega por unos instantes. Tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, su boca estaba reseca, se incorporó lentamente, su cuerpo le dolía. Notó que usaba una especie de bata blanca que apenas le tapaba.

Trató de hacer memoria, ¿qué sucedía?, ¿realmente había funcionado y ahora estaba en el infierno o Dios había tenido misericordia de ella y decidió aceptarla en su rebaño? Parecía estar en una especie de cuarto, totalmente acolchado y blanco, pensó que ese debía ser la antesala al tan famoso 'juicio final' del que tanto hablaban en la iglesia donde asistía con su familia.

Bien, si ese era el caso, podría ir preparando su defensa.

_Me he suicidado porque ya no soportaba ser acosada por un demonio mientras dormía, ¿eso es excusa suficiente para que me perdone, Señor?_

No parecía bastante convincente, tal vez podría irse por la versión larga y explicar _todo_ lo que le sucedía. Aunque sí realmente Dios es como decía el párroco de la iglesia, entonces ya Él debería saber todo su trauma. Las tantas noches que pasó en vela por miedo a dormir, sus gritos de llanto, la imposibilidad de despertarse por lo que parecía una eternidad, las risas socarronas, las manos de _él_ alrededor de su cuello, imposibilitándola respirar.

Sentir que moría cada noche…

Sí, tal vez Dios fuera misericordioso con ella y no la mandara al infierno dónde seguramente él estaría esperándola.

—Hinata Hyuga. —pegó un brinquito al oír su nombre, buscó con su mirada perlada, dónde provenía la voz. Para su sorpresa, vio un par de ojos asomarse por lo que parecía ser una rendija oculta—. Ya ha despertado, eso es bueno, los calmantes que le hemos suministrado la han tenido delirando por días.

Parpadeó confundida.

—¿C-calmantes?—¿Por qué iban a necesitar calmantes en el cielo?

—Sí, señorita Hyuga. —la extraña voz, femenina, por cierto, hizo una pausa—. ¿No recuerdas nada?

—Y-yo…—trató de hacer memoria—até una soga al techo y… y…

—Trataste de cometer suicidio. —completó la frase la mujer.

Súbitamente, la realidad golpeó a Hinata como un balde de agua frisa.

—¿T-traté?, ¡¿e-entonces no funcionó?!—la desesperación comenzó a inundarla nuevamente. ¡NO!, ¡no podía estar viva!—. ¡P-pero eso es imposible, estoy segura que me he matado!

—Clínicamente, estuviste muerta por cuatro minutos—explicó la voz—, uno de los vecinos de tu casa sabía de RCPC* y te ha salvado la vida.

Trató de hacer memoria, pero nada le vino a la mente. Todo estaba en blanco, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

—Maldición—murmuró—, maldición, maldición…

—Señorita Hyuga, —la voz habló—, necesito que se calme, no deseo volver a sedarla. ¿Cooperará conmigo?

Hinata asintió levemente, tratando de volver a recobrar la compostura.

—Yo… ¿d-dónde estoy?

—… En el psiquiátrico de Konoha.

* * *

Los guardias cerraron la puerta con seguro una vez ella entró a esa especie de celda. La detalló levemente, estaba hecha de un material transparente, por lo que podía ver qué había a su lado sin problema alguno. Había una cama, un baño y un lavamanos con cosas esenciales. Parecía que la privacidad no era algo de ese sitio.

—Vaya, nueva compañía, me alegro, esta zona ha estado bastante solitaria por mucho tiempo—observó con curiosidad a la dueña de aquella voz—, mucho gusto.

Sus ojos perlas se sorprendieron al ver, posiblemente, a la criatura más hermosa que en su vida hubiese visto justo al lado de su celda.

—M-mucho gusto. —se inclinó levemente—. S-soy Hinata Hyuga.

—Sakura Haruno aquí—se señaló la muchacha—, bienvenida a Konoha.

—¿G-gracias?—respondió indecisa.

—Oh, vamos, sé que no es el mejor lugar del mundo, pero al menos es cómodo—Sakura se encogió de hombros—. Ahora bien, ¿qué hace una chica tan linda como tú en este lugar, Hinata?

¿Linda? Si Hinata era linda, Sakura era…

—M-mis padres me han internado aquí, Sakura-san, porque… he tratado de suicidarme—admitió con la cabeza gacha.

—Oh, ¿en serio?—la voz de Sakura sonó como si le hubiesen hablado del clima—, ¿cuántas veces? Yo ya perdí la cuenta de mis intentos fallidos de suicidio.

Los ojos perlas de la chica se abrieron de par en par, ¿hablaba en serio? Como comprendiendo su expresión, Sakura soltó una risa melodiosa.

—No tengo pruebas como tú—admitió—, puedo… cicatrizar muy rápido.

—¿Como yo?

—Sí, ya sabes, esa horrible marca que tienes en el cuello es señal inequívoca de intento de ahorcamiento—señaló la chica— y esa que tienes en las muñecas, es de tratar de cortar tus venas, ¿no?

La cara pálida de Hinata adquirió una coloración rojiza, oírlo decir de otra persona, sus intentos de suicidio, era un tanto incómodo.

—Y-yo…, bueno, sí. —admitió—. También traté de lanzarme de un edificio, pero… pero me han salvado la vida, un hombre que almorzaba en la terraza y no lo noté.

La ojos jade sonrió, como si realmente el asunto fuera gracioso. Tal vez sí estaba loca, por algo estaba allí, ¿no?

* * *

Ese primer día, para su sorpresa, pudo dormir en paz, y el siguiente, y el que le siguió. Cuando pasó un mes sin pesadillas, ni demonios, ni nada que tratara de matarla, Hinata no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, hace tanto que no podía recordar el sentimiento de tener sueños lindos.

—¿Por qué lloras?—preguntó Sakura, su nueva mejor amiga, desde la celda continua.

—Yo… sólo tuve un sueño lindo.

La chica la miró un momento y asintió. Era algo que se había establecido entre ellas mismas, eran amigas, se llevaban bien, pero por nada del mundo tocaban su verdadero pasado, lo que las perturbaba, lo que, en el caso de Hinata, la perseguía.

El tiempo en Konoha, para Hinata, fue más increíble de lo que pensó. Tenían un horario estricto que seguir, desde las horas de comida, las duchas, la hora de recreación y los descansos, cuando tocaban los medicamentos o las jornadas de revisión con el psiquiatra, pero eso no arruinaba su buen humor.

También había la opción, para las que no estaban tan 'mal de la cabeza' o al menos sabían diferenciar entre el bien y el mal, de tomar clases, como una especie de escuela, a modo de, si se rehabilitaban, pudieran volver a formar parte de la sociedad.

Era un psiquiátrico sólo para mujeres y era dirigido por mujeres también, bajo el mando de Tsunade Senju, la persona que le había hablado por primera vez cuando despertó en ese lugar, desorientada.

Cuando su familia fue a visitarla, su madre y Hanabi lloraron, una más que la otra, su padre la abrazó con fuerza. Ella les pidió disculpas por ser una egoísta y tratar de quitarse la vida sin pensar en ellos.

—Pero, ¿ya estás mejor?—su madre le preguntó ansiosa.

—U-un poco—admitió Hinata.

—En ese caso, pronto podremos sacarte de aquí—afirmó la mujer.

Hinata reflexionó un momento, ¿de verdad quería salir de allí? Había aprendido a controlar su miedo, pero todavía no encontraba la causa de que sus males se hubiesen esfumado como por arte de magia.

—D-denme un tiempo más. —pidió con su voz tímida—. Puede que esté mejor, pero todavía no me siento preparada del todo a seguir. Necesito encontrar ese _algo_ que me falta. Sólo así podré volver a casa.

Ese algo que la liberaría de _él_.

* * *

La zona donde ella dormía era la más solitaria por algún motivo que no comprendía, Sakura era la única allí quien le hacía compañía. Por eso, se sintió un poco incómoda cuando le tocó dormir realmente _sola_ una noche.

Había ocurrido un incidente que involucró a Sakura y a una mujer pelirroja llamada Karin, al parecer la última trató de robarle un extraño collar a su amiga con una preciosa piedra jade como decoración. Jamás había visto a la Haruno actuar tan fuera de sus cabales, tratando de recuperar su pertenencia.

Era como si estuviese luchando por su vida.

Como castigo, Tsunade las puso a ambas en celdas de aislamiento por una noche, algo que, inevitablemente, tuvieron que acatar. Ahora Hinata estaba sola. Suspiró cansada, la jornada había sido tan agotadora que realmente dormiría toda la noche, de eso estaba segura.

Se acurrucó en su cama y no pudo evitar echar de menos a Sakura, pero el pensamiento no le duró mucho porque cayó dormida muy pronto.

Abrió los ojos en algún punto de la noche. Parpadeó confundida, aún no encendían las luces, supuso que sería porque todavía era muy temprano. Soltó un suspiro y trató de estirarse, pero para su sorpresa no pudo moverse.

No, ¡NO!

—Tú realmente eres un caso especial, Hinata.

Con demasiada dificultad pudo mover su cuello y así observarlo a _él_. Estaba reclinado contra la pared de la celda, portaba como siempre una especie de traje negro como de ejecutivo. A simple vista parecía un hombre normal, pero cuando sacaba sus orejas y las nueve colas que tenía, comprendías realmente que aquello no era de ese mundo.

Trató de hablar, chillar, pedir auxilio, pero como siempre, no podía moverse. Estaba, literalmente, pegada a la cama.

—Admito que te me desapareciste del mapa. —la cosa ladeó su cabeza, sus ojos azules, como el cielo, la miraron con intensidad—. ¿Realmente estuviste metida aquí todo este tiempo?

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Pasó una mano con delicadeza sobre su piel, ella pudo sentir sus garras haciendo contacto contra su rostro. Había convivido tanto con él, que sabía el significado de ese gesto.

Estaba molesto.

—Pero aquí sería más divertido molestarte, ¿sabes?—sonrió con intensidad—. No tienes dónde correr—señaló las paredes de la celda—, aquí no está mamá para irle a llorar o Hanabi. Joder, ¡ni siquiera está el autista de tu padre para reprenderte por ser _débil_!

Esas palabras, dichas por él, tuvieron más efecto de lo que pensó. Tenía toda la puta razón.

—P-por favor…—murmuró con un esfuerzo sobrehumano—… no me l-lastimes.

—¿No lastimarte?—la voz le salió con un tono de incredulidad. Acto seguido, soltó una sonora carcajada, pasó una mano por su cabello rubio y la miró con calma—Pero, Hinata, si eso es lo más divertido que hay.

La agarró por el cuello, levantándola de la cama, para seguidamente, estampar su cuerpo contra el vidrio de la celda. Hinata sintió un dolor indescriptible.

—Verte llorar, suplicar por tu vida, es tan entretenido—le susurró en su oído, sus manos ejercieron más presión sobre su cuello. Hinata, recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, pataleó y llevó sus manos a donde él tenía las suyas, tratando de zafarse—. Vamos, ¿cuál es el problema?, ¿no trataste de ahorcarte? Simplemente estoy ayudando a completar el fallido intento.

La sonrisa socarrona del rubio le dio entender a Hinata que esa noche sería una de las tantas largas sesiones de tortura, en dónde él la golpearía, la estamparía todas las veces contra el cristal, la ahorcaría hasta casi matarla, la llevaría hasta el estado de desesperación y terror más puro posible, porque de eso él vivía, de sus miedos. Posiblemente, le cortaría un brazo o una pierna, ¿por qué no ambas?, la torturaría hasta el punto en que ella suplicaría por su muerte, pero él se la negaría.

Porque Naruto era así, maldad pura en forma de un atractivo hombre desquiciado.

* * *

Cuando Hinata pudo despertar de aquél horrible sueño dónde siempre era atrapada por lo mínimo dos veces a la semana, supo que su vida volvería a empeorar. Tanteó su cara, buscando indicio alguno de las cortaduras que había recibido la noche anterior, levantó su sábana y vio que todavía sus piernas estaban conectadas a su cuerpo. Tenía la piel pegajosa del sudor, un horrible dolor de cabeza, la boca reseca, unas nauseas espantosas y un dolor de cuerpo del demonio. La noche anterior había sido especialmente fatídica, Naruto se había desquitado con ella todo el tiempo que estuvo 'desaparecida'.

Temblaba, él le había prometido volver en la noche para 'divertirse' un rato más. Oyó pasos a la lejanía, vio como un par de guardias traían escoltada a Sakura de vuelta a su celda. Se sintió un poquito más tranquila.

—S-sakura—la saludó levemente cuando estuvieron solas—, ¿qué tal tu noche?

La aludida la miró con detenimiento.

—Tengo que salir de aquí—fue la suave, pero desesperada contestación que Hinata recibió.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Tengo que irme—repitió agitada.

—¿P-por qué?—Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderme.

—Él… él viene a por mí. —susurró tan bajito, Hinata la miró con desconcierto—. Esto me protegía, me escondía de él, —señaló su collar, el que Karin casi le arrebataba—pero en el momento en que la zorra me lo quitó, él me ha vuelto a encontrar. No puedo dejar que lleve, Hinata, me _matará…_

Y allí rompió a llorar.

No entendió muy bien y pidió que le explicara todo. Sakura se tensó, pero no le negó su historia. Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse identificada con ella, eran idénticas. A ambas las perseguían dos cosas tan horribles, pero una era peor que la otra. Lo de la Haruno era real, no meras presencias en una simple pesadilla.

—Sobre todo cuando me viola. —murmuró mirando hacia la nada.

El collar que ella portaba era una especie de protección que un exorcista le había dado hace tiempo atrás, cuando falló en liberarla del demonio. Hinata comprendió de inmediato por qué Naruto no había podido dar con ella en Konoha. Ese collar la protegió también.

—Vente conmigo.

—P-pero… ¿cómo…?

Sakura sonrió y le mostró un juego de llaves. Se las había robado a uno de los guardias. Entonces ambas emprendieron su huída esa noche, cuando todos dormían. Hinata no entendía cómo Sakura sabía los accesos secretos del psiquiátrico, tampoco preguntó. Caminaban sigilosamente, debían ser rápidas.

Iba bastante bien el plan de fuga, desde el punto de vista de Hinata, cuando, sin previo aviso, la Haruno se tensó.

—Corre. —murmuró ella quedito, asustada.

Tensa, la Hyuga asintió, presa del pánico. Ambas corrieron lo más rápido que podían. Hinata no captaba bien lo que sucedía, sólo sabía tenían que salir de allí, llegar a un sitio seguro. El aire se había tornado tan denso que costaba respirar, y las luces de los pasillos titilaban, como en esas películas de terror. Algo le dijo que lo peor estaba por llegar.

Súbitamente, Sakura cayó, estampando su cara contra el suelo. Hinata se detuvo y trató de ayudarla, notó que se había roto la nariz.

—Corre. —murmuró, dándole su pequeño collar.

—N-no pienso dejarte—le dijo desesperada, tratando de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero una especie de golpe invisible la estrelló contra la pared, dejándola aturdida.

—¡Hi-Hinata!

Mareada, oyó el grito de espanto de su amiga cuando, literalmente fue arrastrada hacia el final del pasillo, dónde solo el silencio y la oscuridad reinó. Trató de incorporarse como pudo, tenía que ayudar a Sakura. El dolor recorría su cuerpo, estaba casi segura que debía tener alguna costilla rota. Con dificultad, caminó hacia donde su amiga había desaparecido, apretó con fuerza el collar que le fue otorgado.

—Eso explica todo. —Hinata se tensó al oír aquella voz tan familiar detrás de ella.

Se volteó lentamente para encarar a Naruto, quien la miraba con diversión. ¿Estaba soñando?

—No estás soñando. —aclaró—. El 'teme' me ha ayudado a materializarme.

Si no hubiese estado tan desorientada y asustada, hubiese preguntado de quién hablaba. Naruto solamente sonrió con malicia.

—El 'amiguito' de tu amiga. —explicó con tranquilidad—. Podría catalogarse como mi 'jefe'.

—¿'Je-jefe'? —murmuró quedito.

—No es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgulloso. —Naruto hizo una mueca—. Se cree superior a mí por ser el rey de nuestro mundo.

Ella no hizo comentario alguno, quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

—Bueno, él es más… sádico que yo. —Naruto caminó alrededor de ella, asechándola—. Tiene una extraña obsesión con Sakura-chan que ni yo mismo lo entiendo.

Hinata estaba pálida, temblaba del miedo. Aun así no pudo evitar pensar lo estúpido que sonaba Naruto diciendo eso, ¿acaso no era lo mismo con ella?

—Aunque sea un poco hipócrita de mi parte decir eso. —admitió.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —fue la leve, pero mordaz respuesta que Hinata no pudo contener. Naruto sonrió con malicia, la chica a veces sacaba un poco de su propio genio.

—Lindo collar. —admiró el rubio, ignorando su comentario anterior, el objeto que ella tenía entre sus manos y apretaba fuertemente—. Lástima que… ya no sea de mucha utilidad.

Y Hinata captó el mensaje.

Ante la horrible posibilidad de cómo podría terminar aquello, su cuerpo reaccionó y ella trató de correr, pero Naruto fue más rápido. Con una velocidad sobrehumana, la tumbó al suelo, rompiendo un hueso de su pierna en el proceso. Chilló ante semejante dolor, ese sí era real.

—No, Hinata, esta vez vendrás conmigo—explicó con tranquilidad, antes de patearla en el estómago y estamparla contra la pared nuevamente.

La chica quiso gritarle algo como 'déjame en paz', pero apenas y podía gesticular palabra alguna.

—Prometo que será rápido. —consoló Naruto—. Ya tendremos tiempo suficiente para divertirnos cuando lleguemos a _casa_. —unas extrañas y siniestras puertas aparecieron detrás de Naruto como por arte de magia. El estómago se le revolvió a la chica, tenía la ligera impresión de hacía donde la llevaría esa entrada.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, trató de arrastrarse por el piso, pero el rubio la sujetó de una pierna y la levantó para seguidamente lanzarla. Hinata pudo escuchar como algunos huesos se rompían en el proceso. Gritó alto, ¿acaso nadie la oía?

—Vamos, Hinata, no te hagas la difícil. —Naruto caminó hacia ella, mostrando su verdadera forma.

Sus orejas de zorro y las colas que poseía sólo lo hacían más tenebroso, pero también más hermoso.

—¿P-por qué yo?—preguntó mientras comenzaba a llorar, resignada ante la inminente muerte.

Por primera vez, Naruto realmente mostró una sonrisa arrepentida, triste… desesperada.

—Porque, Hinata, soy un demonio y ésta es la única forma que sé amar. —y entonces, la atravesó con un mano por el pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, fue rápido, seco, indoloro.

Mientras Naruto arrastraba su alma por el piso, agarrándola por su larga cabellera negra, con dirección hacia esa extraña puerta, notó que las luces dejaban de titilar. Se sentía rara, como pesada pero a la vez ligera. Observó su propio cuerpo tirado en el medio de aquél mugriento pasillo, todo lleno de sangre. Fue una sensación para nada agradable. El rubio se detuvo un momento, Hinata alzó un poco el rostro y vio cuando él volteó a ver hacia el final del pasillo, dónde Sakura había desaparecido. Chaqueó la lengua.

—Creo, si mi instinto no falla, que a los forenses les va a costar un poco reconocer el cuerpo de _Sakura-chan_…

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par cuando un desgarrador grito se oyó a la lejanía.

**Fin.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer mi intento de 'terror'.

Ama-chan off.


End file.
